Silicone is a compound which is not only colorless and odorless but has extremely low bioactivity. The addition of silicone compound to a composition for skin applications can realize remarkable improvement in properties such as improvement in lubriciousness, impartment of water repellency and gloss, and improvement in a refreshed feel.
Conventionally, emulsions have been known as silicone compositions for skin applications (see Patent Literature 1 and 2).
Patent Literature 1 describes a large internal aqueous phase water-in-oil type (W/O type) emulsion cosmetic composition containing cross-linked polyether-modified silicone(s), a carboxymethyl cellulose salt, water and a low viscosity silicone oil. The cosmetics of Patent Literature 1 uses a paste-like polyether-modified silicone composition containing cross-linked polyether-modified silicone(s) and a low viscosity silicone oil as an oil phase and an aqueous solution of a carboxymethyl cellulose salt as an aqueous phase, thereby providing both feeling of water running over at use and stability during transportation.
Patent Literature 2 describes a sunscreen water-in-oil type (W/O type) emulsion cosmetic composition containing 4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-4′-methoxydibenzoylmethane, benzotriazole derivative(s), a silicone oil, a silicone surfactant and water. The sunscreen cosmetics of Patent Literature 2 realizes superior ultraviolet absorption properties in the UV-A region while reducing the staining tendency on clothing.
Moreover, in recent years, there have been disclosed silicone liquid crystal compositions (for example, see Patent Literature 3). Patent Literature 3 describes a method for preparing a silicone liquid crystal from a ≡Si—H containing polysiloxane with polyether groups, a α,ω-dienes and water. It is also described that the silicone liquid crystals prepared by this method can be used for a variety of applications including use as delivery vehicles for active ingredients in pharmaceutical and cosmetic applications.